


Too Cute For Words, I'll Kiss You Instead

by gyu_trashling (ladynoirsdaughter)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Out, just boyfriends being cute, meanie are savage, soft, wonu is soft for gyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoirsdaughter/pseuds/gyu_trashling
Summary: "the 11th was pocky day in korea and god can you imagine couples being soft playing it at home giggling like idiots then just making out a lot"Soft boyfriends being cute and loving each other all thanks to a game.





	Too Cute For Words, I'll Kiss You Instead

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving everyone, including myself, soft fluffy Meanie because I need to break up the angst and yeah I love Wonu being soft for Gyu.
> 
> I wrote this in like an hour and a half so if there are mistakes or it's rushed I'm sorry I was feeling hella fluffy for this plot pls enjoy thnx

They’re giggling together behind the couch, finding one of the boxes of candy that wasn’t broken when the second-oldest started tossing them towards his boyfriend earlier on. Wonwoo takes one and puts it between his teeth, but bites down a little too hard causing the end to break, more giggles erupting between them.

“You two are so gross lately,” Jihoon said as he leant over the back of the couch, making a jokingly-disgusted face.

“Says you who was making out with hyung backstage at the fan-sign this morning. Though I’m sure you did more than that.” Mingyu poked his tongue out in reply, leaving the older to blush furiously before turning back around.

Fans had brought the group lots of Pocky earlier on at their fan-sign, since it was November eleventh, and almost everyone had a box to themselves. A quarter of them had been used and no one got another box, though everyone in the group had their fair share of playing the game to an extent.

The more open couples of the group weren’t afraid to play it out publicly, lips touching and staying together long after the candy stick was gone. The others would hide away to play it like that and the rest who just wanted to have fun got as close as they were comfortable with before ending the game.

It had been a long afternoon and evening after finishing up schedule, the group going for more practice at their company building besides Minghao. He attended but wasn’t allowed to join in due to his back. Though nothing stopped the thirteen of them from having a good time, albeit not very relaxing, before going back to the dorm to rest up.

Now, after three hours of cleaning up, eating, video games and a group meeting, they could do whatever they wanted. The tallest couple sat down on the opposite side of the couch in the walkway, finally finding the time to play their game.

“Okay, okay, this time. Ready?” Wonwoo asked, placing the stick between his teeth, making sure it didn’t break. Mingyu nodded and leant forward to gently take it, grinning at the older before they started.

They tried their best to watch the Pocky disappear between them, getting just past halfway when it snapped. The younger pouted but ate what he had, resting back on his hands to wait. He knew Wonwoo wouldn’t stop at one game, especially since he had been so clingy the past few days.

Mingyu cherished the days where Wonwoo gave him lots of smiles and laughed at his jokes and overall seemed to look at him like he was his own personal sunshine. It made him feel soft and warm inside and he never let those moments go to waste because Wonwoo being publicly affectionate with him made things so much more enjoyable.

So to see his boyfriend take another piece of Pocky between his teeth and move to rest his hands on his crossed legs, grinning brightly and oh so close, Mingyu knew he had to savour everything. He took the other end, looking up at the older while starting to slowly bite away at it, keeping his lips over it as it became shorter.

Wonwoo averted his eyes down to the item between them, his eyes crossing a little before looking at the other’s nose instead. Mingyu was so concentrated and he almost laughed and dropped the candy, though chose to move his lips back and tilt his head as the distance between them was disappearing.

Soon enough, they could both almost feel each other’s teeth against the other, knowing the game was practically over, and bit down on it at the same time where it seemed nothing was left behind. That of course, was because they started kissing almost straight away.

Wonwoo leant forward into Mingyu and tried so hard not to start smiling because lately he was missing his boyfriend’s kisses and was feeling in need of giving and receiving lots of love. But he laughed anyway, shuffling forward a little further to kiss him a little harder.

Mingyu held him at the waist and brought him in, the suddenness of the older losing his grip on his shoulders causing them to fall back with Wonwoo on his chest. The were quiet for a maximum of three seconds before laughing loudly, not caring about the noise as they cuddled into each other. Though it didn’t last long as Wonwoo moved himself up the younger’s body to begin kissing him again.

“Hyungs! We are still children!” Seungkwan spoke from the doorway.

“You don’t act like children when you think there’s no one in the dorm.” This time it was Wonwoo to poke his tongue out after replying, the younger seemingly horrified as he slowly backed out of the room, his taller, just as sheepish boyfriend following along. At least their maknae laughed at the statement. 

When he looked back down at Mingyu, he was already smiling up at him and making him feel happy and loved. He blushed and smacked him lightly in the chest, earning a pout that he easily kissed away.

Gosh, the two of them loved playing Pocky together.


End file.
